


My Jacket

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Multi, fluffyness-ness, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute chat between Rinn about Finn’s leather jacket and Rae’s thoughts about the mistakes she made and fixed in her life and Linda just being a very embarrassing mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Jacket

Rae thought back through the past year, it was a rocky start for the pair, at first they didn’t see eye to eye, she thought he was a complete twat and moody, they became friends after the whole episode with Archie was over, they had many things in common, she saw a different light in Finn.

At the beginning, she wasn’t so sure about him he was annoyingly quiet when ever she was around or he would talk to Chop and blank her, it didn’t change but then her feelings started to become stronger for him, so she stupidly took some bad advice from Danny two-hats which didn’t really work, Finn was pissed at her, moodier than ever and in the closet he demanded to know what he had done wrong to her, she couldn’t say she loved him, that would of sounded so mad and crazy, she would of needed to invent a new name for madness, (the dictionary would read ‘Rae Earl' under the word 'Mad’) especially if he didn’t even like her back, so she said and did nothing, things changed again, his nan passed away the night of the party and she was the one to hug him while he cried into her shoulder, they spoke later that night when the party had died down, he said he liked 'talking to her and no body else', they became even closer that night, a true friendship formed over night .

The day of her mums wedding she fell out with Chloe, 'nothing new but it was a painful day for Rae’, that one page in her battered diary caused so much pain for her and Chloe,she had no one to turn to any more apart from Kester he came through for her, she told everyone her deepest darkest secret, she had held in for so long the backpack of bullshit was finally off her shoulders and out in the open for good, Chop took the news well, he was the first one to start clapping, he understood in his own weird way, he made her smile that night at the disco, he supported her, he wanted to help in his own way and then he proclaimed his love for Izzy, nothing new really it was just a matter of time, the pair where in love for the whole time she had known them, ‘having a couple around you who are in love is a wonderful feeling, it means it does happen in this ‘small fucked up world’.

He left the reception, he told Archie where was going hoping the news would get back to Rae, it did, she found him at the chippy, he was looking hurt or broken hearted she couldn’t tell, ‘why didn’t you tell me?' he sounded so hurt that she had lied to him, she said she was 'so sorry Finn' but then he traced out 'I love you' on her back, she said 'i don't believe you', he said ‘i didn’t care if you don’t believe me’, she couldn’t say she loved him back, it seemed to good to be true, they was a slight nerviness between them back to the pub, but it felt so right.

Well then it all started at the bowling ally, the two blokes sat behind them passing snide comments back and forth, talking about the pair, Finn never noticed but Rae did, she had somewhat an eyes for spotting people who where talking about her, it seemed they where all talking about her all the time just because she was different, ‘yeah she is larger then most she got over that a hell of a long time ago, so why couldn’t everyone else do that too its not like she had three heads and a extra arm flapping around’, then there was the start of all the doubts, it became very clear to Rae that Finn wanted her, he gently asked if he could touch her intimately, of course she said yes she had been waiting for so long for this moment, it was the first time anyone other than herself to make her come like that, he planned the caravan, her nerves got the better of her, he slowly unbuttoned the first one on her top she pulled away that was the beginning of the end.

Summer went by in a blur, she couldn’t get naked for him in the caravan or for herself, then college started and her fears were back and the whole trying to accept yourself wasn’t working for her, she tried her hardest to avoid him in college and most of the time it worked and then her mother was right for the first time in about three years, she had to speak to him, tell him her fears, they just kissed, he invited her to stay at his for a very exclusive sleep over, it was her second chance, her Rae armour had legged it behind the sofa and never returned from it’s hiding place ever again, a little while later she questioned herself, he never did say why he liked her in the disabled toilets, she couldn’t understand why he would want to be with her, she was 'a blob, with a gob' in her eyes, just like her mum, she eventually broke up with him, tears brimmed her eyes as she told him 'i just want to be friends’, they didn’t fit, that was her only excuse in her mind and the stares they didn’t help very much.

He moved on he had a new girlfriend Olivia, the night in the pub when he brought her in, Rae was more than jealous but she had know right to be, she ended it not him, ‘it was for the best’ she repeated that to herself non-stop, watching Olivia drape herself all over him, they didn’t last long she was twenty-four, far to old for him in her eyes, he was her Finn, but she ruined that like everything else, Then like a whiplash he split up with Olivia and decided he couldn’t be in Stamford anymore and moved to Leeds, he came to her house that night before he left, she couldn’t tell him to stay because she wasn’t strong enough for this to happen, not yet, she couldn’t be the strong Rae he wanted or needed.

She broke down after he was gone, Saul came along and brought so much fear into her life that night she still had small panic attacks at the thought, she got away just in time, she was lucky, she and Chloe didn’t speak after that, Chloe was to far gone, drugged up to the nines, Rae didn’t see what was happening to Chloe before it was too late, she was gone just like all the other good things she had in her life, ruined and destroyed.

She couldn’t move on from him, she went to Liam ;big mistake, he used her, for his needs only and she took it as a different way to selfharm but with no scars or lasting damage, the damage was already done and swirling around up in her head, becoming darker and darker.  
She was all alone again in the big bad world but this time she had put herself there, she paid the price for her mistakes, she watched as he moved from her, rolling over in the tiny bed barely big enough for him let alone the both of them, she cried herself to sleep listening to his breathing and loud snores, she was hopeless no one could save her now, this was the end, she had finally hit rock bottom.

Her mum and sister where so ill and in life threatening danger, they pulled through, he came back for her, she didn’t how he knew she needed him but he was there in the darkest moment, her life changed for the better that day, she had a family, she helped her mum, she brought Chloe back, they fought there demons together and got back to college, together as best friends supporting each other every step of the way, She plucked up the courage to tell Liam she just wanted to be friends, the gang was back together, Chop stood up for Archie, Izzy said sorry to Archie and Chop, Chop and Izzy had a little reunion, then he walked in and change her life and thoughts, her brain went fuzzy, she was putty in his hand the way he stepped throw the pub door striding straight towards her, she had a small doubt, but something came over her, she was strong when she had Finn by her side she could do this for both of them but mainly and mostly just for herself, he slipped the tatty gown off of her shoulders revealing her naked form, she was strong.

That’s how she now ended up with a little more confidence, knowing that Finn would always want her, not matter what her size was, or how she looked, he loved her just the way she was.

Finn’s jacket actually fitted her, here she stood in front of Finn, his jacket firmly on and firmly still in tact, no rips or brakes at the seams.

She was happy, more than happy, over the moon in fact, it was a crappy old jacket but it belonged to Finn so she loved it too.

She had gained some more confidence in the short time they had become a couple again.

He helped, he was her light at the end of the tunnel.

Her knight in shinning armour, even though she never would admit it to his face, she could tell he already had an idea that he was.

She had zipped it half way up because well, yes she had a little larger figure but the ‘boulder’s’ as she called them where definitely in the way.  
She walked fast down the freezing cold Lincolnshire street, twisting her scarf around her neck and slipping on her woollen gloves, she was heading straight for the heavy pub door, to a waiting Finn.

His eyebrows had shot up under his fringe when she walked in, he knew he left it at her’s again, but that was for Rae because she said it smelt like him, he understood that, he had some of her things in his room too.

He never expected her to wear it though, she had reservations about his cloths not fitting her, but she proved herself wrong and he always loved it when he was right and she was wrong.

He pecked her on the lips as she sat down next to him, his hand went straight to hers, fingers knotted under the table.

"Stealing my stuff now?"

"Nope, just borrowing it, it’s freezing outside, anyway you steal my things!" She smiled sweetly.

"Like what Rae?"

"My Blur album, Stone roses album, that letter you was never meant to read (the love letter she wrote him was firmly secured to his wall next to his bed) and that stupid little troll with pink hair, why would you even steal that from me?" she ask curiously.

"It’s just like memory’s, the first time i was ever in your old room was that party Chop throw and it was just there on the shelf just staring at me and just had to have it and coz of the time i found it under the bed in your new room, stuffed into a box when i was exploring plus it was right after our first night together, hmm good memory" he scrunched his nose up at her.

"whatever dickhead" she smiled shyly walking to the bar.

—-

 

Drinks always flowed like every normal afternoon for the gang, slow banter between them, just a normal day like know other, life changes, that was one thing Rae had learnt, she stepped other every single barrier in her way, she tripped and caught Finn’s hand he was always there to hold her hand, he could even find her under the table without looking, he knew when she needed his hand in hers, when she had those bad days, where she couldn’t see any way out, Finn was there with a bar of chocolate, her favourite film and a lot of cuddles, he was good to snuggle on the sofa with, the way his arm would automaticly come around her waist when she laid down next to him or the way he would stroke her hair, he was a big part of her life now.

His jacket was one thing but when he had her in his arms talking softly into her ear in the middle of the pub that was a truly amazing thing, they had come so far to get to this stage, it started with a peck on the lips in the pub, to a quick make out session in the chippy toilets before college, they where having fun, finding out new things about each other and the way each other ticked, he had been sworn to secrecy to never mention the back seat of his car again, ‘well that was a whole different story, someone from the gang spotted something more then they bargained for in the pub car park’.

—-

 

His jacket had come handy, it covered her when it rained, it was a pillow in the park, or she used it to sit on when the grass was damp, it kept her warm and it kept Finn warm when he did manage to steal it back, well eventually he had it for a flying visit.

She wore it most of the time, he realised one day that the whole lending her the jacket thing was his way of gifting it to her or claiming her as his, it was his thing, like marking her skin when she didn’t have the chance to stop push away or if she was to far gone she didn’t notice till the next day, he usually legged it before she punched him in the arm.

 

He secretly loved to snuggle to, he never said it but when he needed a cuddle and Rae wasn’t there he walked to her house and climbed the side wall to her window, she would let him in without a single word and go back to bed to cuddle and in the morning when he wanted to talking she would listen to him like when he listened to her.

The cuddle was done and sleep had taken over the house, it was quiet and everyone was sleeping until the baby would wake early in the morning.

Rae’s bedroom door slammed open, her mum walked straight in glancing at the pair fully clothed still in bed.

"Morning darling, morning Finn" she smiled placing a pile of clean clothes on the table.

"Morning" Rae mumbled into her pillow

"Morning Mrs B"

"Finn call me Linda please, your sleeping with my daughter where on a more personal level now"

"MUM!" Rae screeched, her mum knew just how to embarrass her.

"What! Rae I’m not stupid, i know what you’ve both been doing, i was once young like you both and let me tell you about the time i…."

Rae shot her mum a death glare to get out.

"All im saying is i was young and care free once, just be safe and don’t be stupid, I’m to young to be a grandmother yet" Linda pointed her finger at the pair making her point known and shut the door behind her.

The pair looked at each other and broke out into a fit of giggles.

"oh my god, she can still be more embarrassing then that ya know" she jumped out of bed and wondered over to put some music on, she looked over to see Finn stretched out on her bed.

"i didn’t think it would be anymore possible then that girl, she basically just said she knows what we’ve done it feels like she can see us or somet…creepy". he laughed hoping she really couldn’t.

—-

"Hey!, that’s mine give it back Finn!" Rae shouted as she walked into her room, Finn was stood in front of the mirror wearing her jacket she claimed from him.

"But it’s mine Rae" he crossed his arms, he was going to win this one, he only wanted to wear to the pub.

"Please Finn you would if you loved me" she had this in the bag, he could never resist that.

"Don’t do this Rae not tonight please just lend me it okay?"

"Fine but i want it back Finley!"

Finn laughed zipping up his jacket he had no intention of returning this, he would get her completely drunk tonight and she wouldn’t remember a thing about it in the morning.

—-

 

She did forget, just like he knew she would, for almost three weeks he had his old leather jacket back.

Rae wasn’t happy he stole her jacket thinking she wouldn’t know this but she did she noticed most things, if something had been moved in her room or if Finn wore a different spray, she had a new favourite jacket the red chequered thing Finn had stashed a the back of his cupboard, it wasn’t the same though.

It was a warm sunny day the gang decided a trip to the park would be nice and brought a few beers for the afternoon too.

The girls had just sat down after finding the ice cream van which seemed to take much longer then usual, they were chatting about college when they noticed the boys had arrived.

"Finn put her down for fuck sake!, come play footy" Chop shouted from the middle of the field the boys from college had joined them for a match and waiting for Finn who currently wouldn’t stop snogging Rae half to death.

"Alright, alright i’m coming Chop!" he gave Rae one last kiss and dropped his leather jacket and ran to the boys.  
The girls chatted about Chloe’s up coming date she had on Friday with a very nice boy called Joe he worked with Chop so she knew he was safe to know otherwise Chop would have a word he became protective of her after the talk the gang had about where Chloe had been, he was like the big brother she never had, but she hated it when he turned up at her last date that wasn’t a good look for her, the boys where still playing it was nearly four Rae had an idea to get the jacket she had to leave unnoticed by Finn.

"Guys I’ve got to go, look ill meet you all at the pub later, tell Finn he’s unlucky and he’s not getting it back" she picked up his jacket and her bag and left.

Rae wondered home slipping into his jacket she loved it, she had won, she laughed to herself thinking of reason to tell Finn he couldn’t have it back again.

Finn jogged over he hadn’t noticed Rae had left, she said she would wait till he was done but she was gone, Chloe explained she needed to go and told him he was unlucky and he wouldn’t be getting it back and that he knows what Rae’s talking about, he looked around searching for his jacket all he could see was his cig tin and his lighter next to it.

—-  
He jogged up the stairs Linda had let him in like she always did, she had mentioned something about giving him a key and the front door may as well be a revolving door.

The door swung open he stepped in and closed it behind him.

"that’s belongs to me" he sat down watching her sorting through her CD’s.

"Don’t you think the time has come for it to have a new owner?" Rae turned around.

"no i quit like my jacket Rae"

"but don’t you think it suits me better" she twirled around.

"you look lovely Rae, but i want it as well" he stood up walking closer to her.

"so you don’t want the gift i bought you earlier this is why i had to leave" she opened her cupboard and pulled out a bag and handed it to Finn.

"what is it?" he took the bag looking inside.

"i thought you could use that one and i could use your old one" she reasoned.

Finn pulled out a jacket that was slightly different to his old one, he looked up at Rae and grinned, he had been looking at the jacket before a few weeks ago when they had been on a small shopping trip.

"so is that a deal?"

"it’s a deal Rae" they grinned stupidly at each other.


End file.
